


饮鸩止渴

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: summary：康纳和海尔森吵架了，一气之下干脆离家出走到他的姑姑珍妮弗家中借住，可是当海尔森找到他时，他不巧的在那里发情了。





	饮鸩止渴

**Author's Note:**

> 乱写产物，只是想练一下abo而已……  
> 给两位朋友的文，抱歉万圣节没写贺文  
> 毕竟老夫也不是什么魔鬼

虚掩着的门被人推开，康纳警觉地回过头，将自己后穴中含着的手指尽数抽出。他拉扯着发皱的被单好让来者认为他只不过是在赖床而已。但是那种陌生又熟悉的味道却让康纳有了些不好的预感。  
“……康纳，来做吧？”  
这句话对现在的康纳来说完全就是一道晴天霹雳，他掀开被子猛地抬起头，拼尽全身力气让自己看上去能稍微正常一些；他注视着那个和他两周未见的老男人朝他这边走来，海尔森在他的床沿坐着，不正常的通红脸颊和挺立的下半身足以让康纳明白现在他们两人的处境——真是没有什么比这更尴尬的了。  
是的，他们已经有两个星期没有见过面了。康纳离家出走了，到了他的好姑姑珍妮弗家。但是行李收拾的太快，康纳甚至都忘了带上抑制剂。现在正如他所见，他发情了。好在珍妮弗是个Beta，这样不会让事情太过于尴尬。  
但是没人知道半路又会杀出海尔森这个Alpha来。  
海尔森伸手摸上康纳的侧脸，康纳呜咽了一声躲了过去。他现在浑身发热，而海尔森和他的信息素加剧了这种情况。海尔森颇为无奈的看着康纳：“听着，康纳……现在难受的不止你一个。珍妮弗没有告诉我你发情了，所以……就一个临时的？”  
康纳诧异的看着他，海尔森开始散发他的信息素，香槟的美妙和他枫树糖浆的香甜交织在一起，他的下面更湿了。他颤抖着半张着嘴巴，后穴涌出一股股热液打湿了他的裤子和床单，海尔森见状呼吸都变得急促。那里散发出的味道实在是过于诱人。海尔森不喜甜食，但是这并不代表它能够抵御这种甜腻的信息素。  
“快……父亲，求你……”  
得到了准令，海尔森踢掉那双棉质的拖鞋，半跪在康纳面前。他的手轻抚康纳的侧脸，随后挑起下巴吻了上去。  
他们的吻仅仅只限于嘴唇和嘴唇之间的磨蹭和触碰，但是吻持续的时间却十分的长。他们都交换着各自的唾液。因为高温而被汗浸湿的薄衬衣和裤子被海尔森颤栗着褪去，康纳紧紧拥着海尔森，好像这样就可以减轻自己体内本能的，那种羞耻的渴求。  
康纳整个人都已经湿透了。他的小穴和屁股上泛着水光，看上去十分可口。海尔森差点被那股味道冲昏了头脑，好在他还有些所谓的矜持，他离开康纳的唇，抬起他的大腿架在肩上，身子微微前倾，小心翼翼的，尝试着将自己的一个指节挤进康纳体内。  
湿滑的肠肉迅速围了上来，紧紧地包裹住海尔森的手指，交合液一波波的顺着指缝溢出小穴。康纳呻吟着，满面通红的拽着已经被淫水浸湿的被子试图遮挡住自己光裸的上身，但是没辙，他已经被海尔森看了个遍了，现在这无意义的遮挡一点用处都没有。体内的Omega在康纳的脑袋里叫嚣着。他劝说着康纳，试图让康纳动摇，让跪在他面前的Alpha狠狠地穿透他，标记他，占有他，让滚烫的精液填满它饥渴难耐的生殖腔。但是他那脆弱的意志依旧顽强的提醒着康纳，这样做是不对的，但是他现在已经快没有理智去思考这件事后会有的隐患了，海尔森在这一刻变得好闻极了，康纳就像个迷上了酒精的醉鬼，而海尔森身上浓郁的香槟味道则是他唯一的慰藉——  
除此之外，别无他求。  
海尔森的一个手指已经完全探了进去，枫树糖浆的甜腻味道已经让他有些不太清醒了。康纳的后面吸得太紧，越来越浓烈的信息素像是暗示。海尔森下定决心抛弃他的绅士外表，他抽出手指，凑到康纳的脖颈间，小心翼翼的舔了舔那肿胀的腺体。  
这是海尔森有史以来做过的最错误的事，没有之一。  
Alpha的呼吸猛地急促了起来，他埋在康纳的脖颈之间，舔舐着那柔软湿肿的腺体。康纳被忽然加重的Alpha信息素和海尔森技巧性的舔弄搅得一时间无法自己，后穴不受控制的涌出一大股热流。海尔森的唇缓缓下移，拉出一道水痕。他撕咬吸吮着康纳的皮肤和乳头，留下深浅不一的印记。青年的身体就像是罐真正的枫树糖浆一样，在父亲的侍弄下发出诱人的甜美信息素。他解开自己的衣领和皮质腰带，让自己已经硬的发疼发紫的性器暴露在空气中。康纳发出绝望的声响，他有些不知所措了，脑子里那个Omega已经快要让他陷入疯狂了，他下意识的磨蹭起自己被浸湿的后穴，张着嘴，任由着口水顺着脸颊留下，而信息素也变得更浓——现在就算是珍妮弗的邻居说不定也会闻道这味道了。  
但是他们没人在意这个。海尔森抬起康纳的腿，顶端顶在康纳的穴口。海尔森微微一挺腰，粗长性器顺着粘腻的甬道直接捅进一半。  
“哈啊，Father……”康纳颤着声，捂着眼睛试图逃避责任。但是后穴中含着的青筋暴起的阴茎可不是闹着玩的，海尔森掐着可怜的，欲求不满的Omega的腰肢，往里用力的顶了顶。康纳情不自禁哭喊出声，被戳弄到敏感点的快感让他直接登上了高潮挺立的阴茎抖动几下后全部射在了他的肚子上。他的后穴也潮吹了，泛滥而出的热液被Alpha粗壮的老二堵在穴里，随后又被Alpha更深的插入给顶了回去。  
被炽热包裹的快感也让海尔森失了神志，他掐着康纳的腰肢开始大力操干起来，被挤得咕啾作响的淫水和肉体拍打的声音是催情的绝佳药剂，抛开那些无用的抑制剂，他的儿子从来没有这么香甜，这么可口过。海尔森不禁在康纳的耳边低吟着，他大力夸赞着康纳柔软的小穴，表述着康纳信息素的绝妙味道，同时腰部用力，像是一把利剑狠狠地破开Omega的处子之身，每一次康纳的惊呼和喘息呻吟都让海尔森加重了戳弄的力度，直到戳弄到康纳那缓缓打开了的生殖腔口。  
“不……不要，停下！”康纳猛地清醒过来，回过头去看着男人：“你说过……说过只是临时的！”  
“是吗？我看你可不像。看看你这淫荡的样子，自己有多诱人，你自己不知道吗？”海尔森早已被情欲缠身，他把尚且坚硬的阴茎抽出，把康纳翻了个身，臀部高抬，而他自己则是扶稳了康纳的腰身，在康纳试图说些什么时直接全部挺入，撞进了康纳的子宫。  
“唔啊……”康纳睁大了眼睛，他下意识地捂住自己的小腹，那里正在海尔森不间断的操干下变得炽热。Alpha的阴茎在他的子宫壁上恶意的摩擦着，康纳一愣，半张着嘴，眼泪和精液又一次迸发开来——他又高潮了，康纳的身体颤抖着，信息素让Alpha迅速成结，卡在康纳的生殖腔口，一波接着一波的往里射精。而海尔森倒也是没闲着，他撩开那些阻碍他的头发，对准这那腺体狠狠地咬了下去。  
可能是因为发情期的缘故，海尔森射在康纳子宫里的精液又多又浓。康纳的小腹像是怀了海尔森的孩子一样微微挺立，不过这不是最煎熬的，海尔森的信息素开始在她体内乱窜，霸道的渗透入他的身体，血液甚至脊髓。当海尔森松口时他还在一波一波不间断的朝里射精，半晌后结完全消散，海尔森也就伴着他的少量精液一起抽了出来。  
康纳脱力的倒在他怀里，腺体上的咬痕已经开始结痂——是的，他标记了自己的儿子。海尔森忽然想起他的同事在午饭闲暇时间里的谈话：“得了，这世上不可能有对Omega不起点反应的Alpha。”他当时还觉得好笑，毕竟在以前康纳发情时他称得上是一点反应都没有。现在想起以前的自己竟然还以自己过人的自控力而骄傲海尔森就想笑——这只不过证明了抑制剂确实有用而已。  
康纳在他的怀里睡熟了。海尔森疲惫的躺在床上，本来还想抱着自己的Omega，自己的儿子，沉浸在那沾染上了酒香味的枫树糖浆里好好睡上一觉，但是那后知后觉的恐惧感还是涌了上来——他他妈的标记了自己的儿子，在他姐姐的家里标记了自己的儿子。  
海尔森猛地睁开眼睛。  
他慌忙起身，用衬衫简单擦拭两人的身体后立刻套上衣服，把自己的西装外套套在康纳身上。他必须快点离开，如果这时他的姐姐回来，事情会变得十分糟糕——  
门被人推开，购物纸袋发出了簌簌声。珍妮弗放下了手中的一些食材，拿着一小罐的液体：“康纳——现在给我起床，我知道你是发情期，我专门给你买了抑制剂回来，快点喝了它，再把早上的早餐吃了。你的父亲今天就来接你，请你当个乖孩子，好吗？”  
天——啊。  
海尔森自觉地遮住了脸。

 

彩蛋：

 

“康纳确实在我这里，你大可放心他的安全。只不过你们到底是为什么又闹翻了？你们是父子，不是冤家。”  
下一条。  
“康纳这几天食欲不怎么好，早餐几乎没动过。我担心他是不是因为生你的气所以不吃早餐的，你应该和他好好谈一谈。”  
下一条。  
“你过来找他了？希望你和你的上司请了足够长时间的假。我刚出门准备采购一些燕麦和巧克力，在门口的地毯下面压着备用的钥匙，你可以直接进去——试着和康纳心平气和的说话，弟弟，他是个听话的男孩。”  
不对……下一条。  
“对了，看来我的购物时间必须得延长——康纳今天早上不知道怎么的在被窝里哭哭啼啼的，不管我说什么都不愿意起床。我不知道是撒娇还是些别的什么意思，总之记得稍微注意一下。”  
……  
“嗨我亲爱的弟弟，幸好你及时赶到了，他看上去很不好，不是吗？你该让他把那瓶抑制剂喝光，然后去找他的Alpha——无意冒犯，弟弟，但是……康纳是什么味道的？我真的只是好奇罢了。”  
海尔森趴在了他的方向盘上，他不顾那刺耳的鸣笛声会不会吵醒旁边因为太过疲惫而睡着的康纳，将手机里的信息全部删除。  
真是……耻辱。

 

——Fin.（？）——


End file.
